Interesting
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Julian/Logan. Logan has a habit of calling certain people interesting and Julian wants to know what it means.


**A/N: I do not own Dalton and I do not own Glee, which Dalton was based off of.**

_"Interesting?" echoed Julian from next to him, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his perfectly cared-for oak brown hair. "That's got to be the first time you've ever used that word to describe anyone. We were under the impression that you loathed the human race in general."_

Logan shot Julian a dagger look before retorting, "I've used that word before. I've applied it on you. And Derek."

* * *

><p>Julian threw the last few things in his bag and looked around the room one more time. No matter what Derek said, he was leaving. And this time, he was leaving for good. Giving his room one last sweeping glance and finding nothing else that needed to be packed, Julian shut his suitcase and put it with the pile next to the door to his room. He knew that Derek wouldn't seek him out because Derek didn't know when he would be leaving, so Julian went off down the hallway to say goodbye to Derek. He wouldn't say goodbye to Logan. Logan didn't deserve a goodbye.<p>

Julian knocked three times on Derek's door before opening the door. He leaned up against the doorframe, not letting himself in Derek's room, in fear of being sucked in to staying. "Well. I'm all packed. I'm leaving really early tomorrow morning so I just came by to say goodbye." Derek barely looked up from his book. "Did you tell Logan yet?"

"No. And I'm not going to. He doesn't deserve to know."

Derek looked up from his book, "what, that you love him or that you're leaving forever?"

"Both."

Derek sighed and put his book down. "I think you should talk to-"

"NO. We've been over this, D. And you know as well as I that he doesn't care about me at all. He never has. So why should I tell him?"

Derek didn't have anything to say to that. He just sat there, staring at Julian before finally saying, "do you remember that time in the hallway last year when Logan called Blaine 'interesting'?"

Julian looked at Derek with disgust. "Why are we talking about Blaine?"

"Just. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember that he also called _you_ interesting? He's only called four people interesting. Blaine. Josh. Kurt. And **you**."

"He also called you interesting."

"No. He said it as an afterthought. Because I looked at him, and saw him looking at you, and he thought – and still thinks – that you're straight and he never wanted to be that guy."

"What guy?"

"The one that falls in love with his straight best friend."

Julian just scoffed. "I appreciate you trying to concoct something between us, but we all know that's bullshit."

"Look. I'm just saying that the only people he has ever called 'interesting' were people that he was passionate about. He just went after the others because he knew they were attainable. You weren't."

"Way to make me sound like some prize to be won."

"This is Logan we're talking about."

"Whatever. I don't even know why I'm talking to you for relationship advice. You fucked up the best thing that ever happened to you and you're still whoring yourself around to make yourself feel better."

Derek looked hurt. "That's not fair. And I would hit you for that, but you suffer enough on the inside with your stupid pining over Logan so I'll just let you suffer. Have a safe flight and text me when you get there." And with that, Derek went back to his book and Julian turned on his heel and stalked out of Derek's room.

Fine. He didn't need Derek. He didn't need Logan. He was fine without them. Julian wished his flight was tonight and not tomorrow, but alas he had to spend one more night in this stupid fucking school, sleeping so close and yet so far to the one person he hated and loved the most.

* * *

><p>Julian was tired. His eyelids were heavy and he didn't fight them as they slowly drooped shut. But then that's where the sleeping stopped. His body was ready for bed but his mind was still processing everything Derek had told him. Finally after two hours of tossing and turning, getting few precious moments of sleep, only to be woken up by the word 'interesting' burning into his brain and invading his dreams, Julian got out of bed and decided he would put an end to this once and for all. If Logan hated him, fine. He was leaving in a few hours anyway.<p>

Julian threw on a shirt and quietly crept across the hall. He stood in front of Logan's door for a moment, figuring out the best way to handle the situation. Finally with a burst of courage, he turned the knob and threw open Logan's door. It opened with a bang, making Logan yelp in surprise as Julian strode into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL LARSON. DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"What did you mean by 'interesting'?"

"IT IS 2:30 IN THE FUCKING MORNING."

"What did you mean by 'interesting'?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU- what?"

"What did you mean by 'interesting'? Derek said that you've only called four people interesting. Blaine, Josh, Kurt, and me. I want to know what you meant by that."

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"No. I'm leaving in the morning."

"Can't this wait until you get back?"

"I'm not coming back."

"Can't this wait unti- wait, WHAT?"

"I'm not coming back. When I leave in 4 hours, I'm leaving for good. Now answer the fucking question."

"When were you planning on telling me that you were leaving?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MINE!"

"I asked first."

"DAMMIT LARSON!"

"Fine. I never intended to tell you. I was just going to leave and let you figure out in a few months when I didn't come back."

"Why?"

"Pah. Don't act like you care. You probably wouldn't notice I was gone until Derek said something anyway."

"Derek knew?"

"Will you answer the fucking question already? I need to get _some _sleep before my flight tomorrow."

"…..What was the question again?"

"What did you mean by 'interesting'?"

"Ummm it means there's something about a person that I want to explore. That I want to know more about. Fuck Larson, I don't know. I just said it. What's the big idea? That was like a year ago."

"It's a big deal to me."

"Why?"

"Do you want to explore me Logan?"

"I. What?"

"Do you. Want to expl-"

"I heard you."

"Then why did you-" but Julian never got to finish his question. At some point during their argument Logan had moved and ended up in front of Julian. Logan leaned in and kissed Julian softly on the mouth. It took Julian a few moments to register what was going on before he started kissing Logan back. He uncrossed his arms and brought them to Logan's head, entangling his hands in Logan's hair, and pulling him closer to Julian. Logan angled his head and deepened the kiss, putting his hands on Julian's waist, and equally pulling him closer. And for a few blissful moments, they were there. Just the two of them, existing in space, entwined with one another, and not caring. Then suddenly Logan pulled back and backed away from Julian staring at him, eyes wide.

"What the hell Jules."

"You're the one who kissed me."

"Well…yeah. But I didn't think you'd….kiss me back. Aren't you straight?"

"I guess since I'm telling you everything I never wanted to tell you, I should inform you that I'm actually bi."

Logan stared blankly at him for a moment before his mouth curved up into one of his signature blinding smiles that made Julian want to sing because it was so beautiful, and puke because he would never be the reason for the smile.

"You like me, don't you."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say-"

Logan grabbed Julian by the hair and yanked him in for another kiss, this time much rougher. Julian pulled back with a gasp.

"Maybe just a little bit."

Logan smiled. "Well that's….interesting."

Julian shot him the meanest glare he could muster, but it was not as strong as it could have been due to the explosion of rainbows and unicorns currently happening in his chest in response to the fact that Logan has now kissed him _twice_.

"Fuck interesting."

"That is exactly what I plan to do." And with that Logan pulled Julian in for another kiss, and this time Julian didn't stop him. Julian pushed Logan backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, and he collapsed down, pulling Julian with him.

* * *

><p>Julian slept through his flight the next morning. When he finally awoke, he had a moment of panic before he realized that his reason for running had his arms wrapped around Julian's waist, and one of his legs thrown over Julian's body, effectively pinning Julian down to the bed. Julian shifted slightly so that he was facing Logan's sleeping body. He lightly kissed Logan's lips, and Logan shifted closer to Julian, hugging him into his body mumbling something that sounded a lot like "don't leave me."<p>

Julian let himself settle into Logan's body and as he watched Logan's chest rise and fall with every breath, Julian couldn't help but think, "Well. Isn't this…interesting."


End file.
